A Mulher de Branco
"Piloto" ("Pilot'"), ou "A Mulher de Branco" ("The Woman of White") é o primeiro episódio de Supernatural. Sinopse: Os irmãos Sam e Dean Winchester testemunharam a morte paranormal de sua mãe quando crianças e cresceram treinados para enfrentar todos os tipos de seres sobrenaturais por seu pai, que não pensa em outra coisa a não ser caçar a coisa que matou sua mulher. Sam entra na faculdade para começar uma nova vida, mas seus planos são deixados de lado após Dean chegar à sua casa com a notícia de que o pai deles desapareceu. Seguindo as pistas de um misterioso recado deixado por ele, os garotos viajam até uma pequena cidade e encontram um vingativo espírito chamado a "mulher de branco". Enredo Em Lawrence, Kansas, Mary Winchester (Samantha Smith) investiga um som vindo do berço de seu filho Sam. Ela vê uma figura de pé sobre o seu berço, e começa a confronta-lo. Seu marido, John (Morgan), é acordado por seus gritos e encontra sua esposa presa ao teto com um corte através de seu estômago. Ela explode em chamas, e John é forçado a evacuar a casa com Sam e seu filho mais velho, Dean. Vinte e dois anos depois, Sam (Jared Padalecki) e sua namorada Jessica Moore (Adrianne Palicki) vão comemorar sua alta pontuação em um teste para o ensino superior. Mais tarde naquela noite, Dean aparece na casa de Sam. Embora os irmãos não se falam há anos. Dean vem procurando ajuda para encontrar seu pai, que desapareceu enquanto estava caçando uma entidade sobrenatural. Depois que Sam ouve uma mensagem de voz de seu pai que contém um fenômeno de voz eletrônica de uma mulher dizendo: "Eu não posso mais voltar pra casa", ele concorda em ajudar Dean na pesquisa. Os irmãos foram para o último paradeiro de John - conhecida cidade de Jericho, onde ele estava investigando o desaparecimento de jovens ao longo de um único trecho da estrada há mais de dez anos. Sam e Dean descobrem uma lenda local de uma garota assassinada que volta como um fantasma homicida que pede por carona. A pesquisa aponta para Constance Welch (Shahi), que saltou de uma ponte para a morrer nas proximidades depois de acidentalmente afogar os seus filhos. Enquanto eles são emboscados na ponte naquela noite, Sam diz a Dean que ele não quer voltar a caçar criaturas sobrenaturais. Ele ressalta que encontrar qualquer criatura que matou sua mãe, uma tarefa que o pai deles tem dedicando sua vida mas que não vai trazer ela de volta. Os dois são interrompidos por uma mulher fantasmagórica que salta de uma ponte. Sam e Dean vão mais tarde verificar em um motel local, e descobrem que seu pai também havia alugado um quarto. Eles arrombam-o e descobrem sua pesquisa espalhados por todo o quarto, todos os seus achados apontam para Constance ser uma mulher de branco. Quando Dean sai do quarto para comprar comida, ele é preso pela polícia, que acreditam que ele está ligado aos desaparecimentos. Na delegacia, eles mostram-lhe o diário de John, e ele percebe a mensagem "Dean 35-111" escrito dentro dela. Como Dean é interrogado, Sam rastreia o marido de Constance (Steve Railsback), e aprende as localizações do site de seu túmulo e a casa em que ela afogou seus próprios filhos. Sam então faz uma falsificação de uma chamada de tiros para Dean poder escapar da delegacia. No entanto, Constance prende Sam em seu carro, ela tenta seduzi-lo e pede que ele levasse para casa. Sam recusa, e ela ataca uma vez que chegam a sua antiga casa. Dean força a dissipar temporariamente, atirando-a com sal grosso, e Sam aproveita a oportunidade para bater o carro em casa. Constance reaparece e os ataca, mas os espíritos de seus filhos a confrontam. Eles se abraçam sua mãe, e a família desaparece. Dean deduz que as mensagem de John eram coordenadas de onde ele liderou. Sam ainda não querem se juntar à pesquisa, por isso Dean o deixa em seu apartamento. Deitado sozinho na cama, Sam descobre Jessica presa ao teto com um corte através de seu estômago. Ela acende em chamas e Dean resgata Sam. Enquanto os bombeiros tentam apagar as chamas, Sam decide se juntar a seu irmão na busca de seu pai e a criatura que matou sua mãe e Jessica. Notas * Antagonistas: Constance Welch (ou A Mulher de Branco) e Azazel. * No plano original, eram para os dois terem pulados na cena da ponte. No entanto, teve um erro nos costumes e somente um poderia pular; acidentalmente adicionando um pouco mais de humor. * Os nomes das ruas usadas são nomes da ruas da cidade natal de Eric Kripke. Erros * Durante o teaser inicial, quando Constance mata o homem traidor (Troy Squire), dá para ver sangue perfeitamente na janela do carro. No entanto, mais tarde quando Sam e Dean se encontram com os policias, não tem nenhum sangue na janela do carro. Personagens Personagens Principais *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *John Winchester *Mary Winchester *Jessica Moore Personagens Secundários * Troy Squire * Amy Hein * Rachel Hein * Joseph Welch * Delegado Jaffe * Delegado Hein Criaturas Sobrenaturais * Fantasmas * Mulher de Branco * Azazel * Brady Músicas * Ginger - Gasoline * Classic - What Cha Gonna Do * Eagles of Death Metal - Speaking in Tongues * Allman Brothers Band - Ramblin' Man * AC/DC - Back in Black * AC/DC - Highway to Hell * Kid Gloves Music - My Cheatin' Ways Produção *Eric Kripke - Produtor executivo *Todd Aronauer - Produtor associativo *Aaron Schneider - Diretor de Fotografia *Michael Novotny - Diretor de arte *Paul Karasick - Editor *Chris Lennertz - Música *Mary Church - Diretor de produção *John G. Scotti - Primeiro Assistente de Diretor *Amy Schmidt - Segundo Assistente de Diretor *Patrick J. Rush - Elenco *Eddy Donno - Dublê *Rich Reams - Decorador de Set *Bobbie Mannix - Diretor de arte *Tom Numbers - Supervisor de arte *Nick Pagliaro - Maquiador *Don Lynch - Estilista *Edward French - Maquiador de efeitos especiais *Paul Lombardi - Efeitos mecânicos *Mack Melson - Mixador de som *Dan Hiland - Mixador de re-gravagem *Gary D. Rogers - Mixador de re-gravagem *Michael E. Lawshe - Supervisão de Edição de Som *Alexandra Patsavas - Supervisão de som Atores Atores Principais *Jared Padalecki - Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles - Dean Winchester *Sarah Shahi - Constance Welch *Jeffrey Dean Morgan - John Winchester *Adrianne Palicki - Jessica Moore *Samantha Smith - Mary Winchester Atores secundários *Derek Webster - Delegado Jaffe * amil Z. Smith - Policial Luis *Elizabeth Bond - Amy Hein *Miriam Korn - Rachel Hein *Cletus Young - Joseph Welch *Robert Peters - Delegado Hein *Rick Dano - Dono do Hotel *Hunter Brochu - Dean pequeno Títulos internacionais *República Checa: "Mrtvá na mostě" (Morte na Ponte) *Finlândia: "Isää etsimässä" (Procurando o Papai) *França: "La Dame blanche" (A Mulher de Branco) *Alemanha: "Die Frau in weiß" (A Mulher de Branco) *Hungria: "Nyomtalanul" (Sem pistas) *Itália: "La caccia ha inizio" (A Caça Começou) Galeria Constance1.png|Constance olhando foto de seus filhos Constance2.png|Constance na estrada Constance3.png|Constance e Troy DeaneSamfalandocomAmyeRachel.jpg|Sam e Dean conversando com Amy e Rachel Deannacadeia.jpg|Dean na cadeia Deanolhandoparaosarquivosdopai.jpg|Dean olhando nos arquivos de seu pai no hotel Deanpequenoeseupai.jpg|Dean pequeno e seu pai John Deansocorrendosam.jpg|Dean salvando Sam HotelemJericho.jpg|Dean e Sam no hotel JessieSam.jpg|Sam e Jessica Moore Johnvendofogo.jpg|John olhando para sua mulher queimando Joseph.png|Joseph, marido de Constance MaryWinchester.jpg|Mary Winchester Samcompoliciais.png|Dean e policiais SameDeancorrendo.jpg|O carro perseguindo Sam e Dean SameDeannocarro1.png|Sam e Dean no carro Mulher_de_Branco.png|A Mulher de Branco Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Episódios escritos por Eric Kripke Categoria:Espiritos